User talk:SMILEtheCreepypasta
Hey guys, SMILEtheCreepypasta here. I'm relatively new, but I know it's gonna be fun! Now what are you doing here? Let's get reading and writing! --SMILEtheCreepypasta (talk) 14:56, October 22, 2013 (UTC)SMILEtheCreepypasta Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SMILEtheCreepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I saw that your story was taken down. If you want to post it somewhere, post it here instead: http://frighteningpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Frighteningpasta_Wiki it a new wiki i'm starting. No one will take it down either. User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) 23:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey there. Sorry for taking so long, life gets busy and all that. So, let's see...your story, SMILE something. Yeah, I remember seeing something like that in the Deletion Appeal. Now, you're not allowed to reupload it...however! There are other ways. You can continue working on it, and showing me what you do. pastebin.com is great for that, submit it there, copy the URL and give it to me in my talk page. I'll read and tell you if it has improved or not. Sure, let's do that! That is, if you're willing to go through this. Props to you for wanting to improve your story! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC)